Heart to Broken Heart
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: The worst pain is losing family, the worst torture is trying to move on.


Just something I thought up this morning.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Okay, ready; 1,2,3 – Widgardium Leviosa" Five wands lifted the massive boulder into the air, trying to place it into the whole in the wall in which it had collapsed from, the magic within the walls would do the rest. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Oliver were working on the fourth floor corridor, two days after the final battle of Hogwarts. The castle was in ruins and weeks of work were ahead of them.

"Whoa be careful!" The boulder started coming forward again; they all pointed their wands at the boulder again; an extra spell hit it and they managed to secure the wall. They all turned toward the caster to see a smiling Dean Thomas.

"Hey Dean!"

"You got your wand back!" Dean grinned and twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Yeah, they found it at Malfoy Manor last night." His grin slipped as he looked at everyone on the corridor.

"How's Lavender?" They looked at each other grimly.

"She's not great" Harry said lowly, "Greyback got a right go at her, at least it wasn't a full moon"

"That's something I suppose" Dean sighed as he joined the group to help with the next part of the wall. They continued in silence for about an hour or so, occasionally joined by other Weasleys – bar one. Harry turned to Ron with pity in his eyes.

"Is George still refusing to come down?"

"Yeah, dad tried to get him to come to breakfast this morning, but he had no luck." Harry shook his head sadly; he knew how George felt, he could barely get himself out of bed with the thoughts of his family weighing him down. He left the corridor in the groups capable hands and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower.

He found George in the Seventh Year dormitory sitting on Ron's bed with a picture of the Weasley family, his eyes trained on the boy who was identical to himself right down to the last freckle; he wasn't crying, but the puffy red blotches around his eyes, showed he only just ran out of tears. Harry sat down next to him not saying a word.

"How do you do it" George choked out.

"Do what?"

"Manage to move on" Harry looked down, tears welling in his eyes.

"I don't; when Sirius died I just shut down. Those two weeks with the Dursleys were nothing short of torture. I didn't eat; I was lucky to get an hours sleep. But –" he looked at the grieving boy next to him "If I had just ventured out of my room for half an hour, I would have realised how much Dudley had changed and I would have been able to talk about it; instead I just lied on my bed wallowing in the fact that Sirius was dead; Then I went to the Burrow and I was forced to come back out of myself, and I felt better for it, I had something to keep me going once school started and then everything with Voldemort; But I couldn't escape when I went to sleep, every thought of him would come back; thoughts of how he will never write back, and how I couldn't turn to him with my problems anymore. He was the closed thing to a dad that I ever had and he's gone; I'm not ashamed to say that for months I cried myself to sleep.

"I know you don't want to hear this but in time –"

"It'll get easier," George interrupted, "I know, that's what everyone keeps saying; but – I've never – I've never been alone like this; I always had Fred, we were the Weasley Twins, Gred and Forge; now I'm just George, I don't know if I can handle that."

"You will come to the point when you can; I wasn't going to say it will get easier; it does but it takes a lot of time and a lot of pain to get to that stage; I was going to say that in time you'll learn to live with it; I definitely didn't know Fred like you did but even I know that he wouldn't want to see you like this; he would want you to go to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and make people laugh like both of you had always planned to do."

George refused to look at his companion, he knew Harry was right, Fred would be furious if he saw him now; he could hear his twins voice as clear as day, _honestly Georgie, pull yourself together, do you ear me? _He could feel a small smile threaten his features.

"Remember the hell both of you caused Umbridge?" George let out a strained laugh

"Good times" He said. Harry smiled sadly and after patting him on the back, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Harry wait!" Harry turned to see George standing up and placing the picture in his pocket. "What floor are you working on? We've got to get a move on; future pranksters need their play area"

The two grinned at each other. Fred, Sirius, Remus, they were gone to a better place, leaving them alone; but they would be ok - they were sure of it. Besides who else would tell their story?

* * *

**A/N **Review please :)


End file.
